Prior art relating to solid state capacitors includes such patents as U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,465 to Tanabe and U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,394 to Naito et al. Construction of these capacitors includes multiple electrode layers which are fastened by means of soldering to a mechanical end cap. A soldering process introduces a degree of unreliability as a result of residual stresses formed in the capacitor during its manufacture. Additional unreliability results from stresses which are imposed on a solder joint due to differential rates of thermal expansion and contraction of various components of the capacitor; including its electrodes, its dielectric material, its solder material and its end cap; when the capacitor is exposed to temperature variations and extremes; with or without other stressful influences, during use. Also relevant is U.S. Pat. No. 5,576,926 to the present Applicant.